


The First Paradox of Eubulides

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Lies, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski is a con job, always lying -- except when he isn't. Fraser calls him on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Paradox of Eubulides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quitting Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758073) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> Written for the 59th dS_snippets prompt challenge at http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/. The use-any-or-all prompts were : taste, test, trial, theory, "So we tried, then gave up...but the trying was very revealing". I used _all_ of them...'cause that's how I roll.
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone, but I recommend first reading the fic that inspired it.
> 
> ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I have a theory to test, the First Paradox of Eubulides, the Liar Paradox.

Ray avows himself a liar and then moments later says to me “Not this. Not with you. ” Yet if he is lying now, it is indeed _this_ and it is indeed _with me_. He says “Take a transfer, Fraser. Or I’ll have to.” He declares it a truth that there is nothing to keep me here, but does so after he has proclaimed himself a liar.

I have been playing along with Ray at “love, but not in love”. I tried that tack, fraught with trials and tribulations, in hopes of ameliorating Ray’s skittishness, but what that trying – and failing -- has revealed to me is that the time for tacking has passed and the time for jibing is now.

As he has presented me with a paradox, I offer him a taste of paradox in return : “Ray, you know that I don’t lie…so what do you make of my telling you that what you call truth is the lie and what you declare untrue is the truth?”


End file.
